


Delicate

by traumereis



Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumereis/pseuds/traumereis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix visits Jenna on her wedding day. Written for Venus 50 prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

According to Vale tradition, Isaac wasn't allowed in to see the bride, so Felix relished his time with his soon to be wedded younger sister. Normally, both his and Isaac's mother would be frantically buzzing around Jenna, making meticulous adjustments to the white, floor length gown that she was currently wearing. But a little while ago, he had arrived to inform them that Isaac was in dire need of additional seamstress-aid, and the two had left, chuckling at how Garet must have scorched something yet again. 

It was just the two of them in a small attic space. From the windows the late afternoon light poured in, turning the floating dust of the rarely used attic into specks of gold. Jenna herself was standing atop a footstool, yards of chiffon and ribbon embroidered sateen flowing from her in every direction. Bundles of jasmine and iris decorated her hair, adding a sweet fragrance to the air. Felix felt as though he had walked into a dream.

"Jenna...you look...well..." He wanted to say gorgeous, except the thought seemed so incongruous in his mind. Jenna was a wonderful and caring sister, and quite pretty as well, but gorgeous was never a term that Felix would choose to describe her. Especially since she had a completely flustered expression that reminded him of the first time she had tried to make dinner. It just wasn't like the Jenna he knew.

"I know, I know. This is totally overboard right?" Jenna said in his silence. "I can't believe all this. I mean, I like pretty dresses as much as any girl does, but mom didn't have to import all this from Kalay!" She gestured wildly towards the various scraps of fabric and trim scattered all over the room. "I don't even know what half of this stuff is called!"

Felix walked over to a small nightstand and picked up the remnants there. Eyelet lace, venise lace, grosgrain ribbon...he did know the names--he just didn't want Jenna to find out that he had been purposefully overhearing conversations between Jenna and their mother, late at night discussing the dress. He sighed. "Jenna, you know that she had to."

"Come again?"

"Well, aside from the fact that Hammet and his wife sent this all as soon as Ivan told them you were getting married to Isaac..." Felix paused, unable to bring himself to say anything more involved. "Is there anything I should do to help?"

"Um...yeah, actually. Can you hand me those?" she gestured to a few trinkets laying on the nightstand. "I'm going to wait for mom to help with the makeup, but I can put those on myself."

Felix handed them over to her one by one and watched as his sister adorned herself. Some earrings, then a pair of fingerless gloves, then a few bracelets on top of that. The necklace Jenna instructed him to tie on, since she couldn't see what she was doing. 

Carefully stepping over the train of her dress, Felix busied himself with the small chain that held the piece of jewelry together. "She's terribly happy you know. Mom, I mean. She didn't think she would have the chance to see you get married--to see you look like this. I think...she's made all this to express her gratitude to be able to experience all this. It's quite remarkable." 

"Yeah, I know..." Jenna's voice sounded quiet. 

"Jenna?" Finished tying the necklace, Felix placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly rotated her to face him. Even though she had hung her head, because she was still standing on that footstool, Jenna was elevated to about his height. Felix reached forward and gently embraced her. "Oh Jenna...please don't cry...I didn't mean to upset you..." 

Jenna sniffled and buried her head into the crook of Felix's neck, as she had done when they were children. “It's fine if I do...there isn't any make up to ruin..." she murmured, as though it was more important. 

"You know that's not what I'm concerned about..." He replied, but made no further comment. She didn't need his words or reassurances, just the knowledge that he would be there to listen to her, and that they shared a bond that could not be cut by mere separation.

A few minutes passed quietly, and Jenna collected herself. She still leaned her head upon her brother's shoulder, and Felix made no motion to remove her. "I just remembered," she began, staring at the floor, "the past few weeks, I've only been thinking of how wonderful it was that I'll be married to Isaac and of all the things we would be able to do together. And just basically about how much fun I'm going to have, really."

"That's quite normal. Very much so, actually." Felix couldn't help but comment. The having fun with Isaac bit unnerved him, but it wasn't his business to prod into. 

"Obviously!" He couldn't see her face, but Felix was sure Jenna was rolling her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, go on."

"I just realized that all of this would have been barely possible, had I thought about it just a little over a year ago. We might not have been able to light all the lighthouses, and any of us could have been killed anytime by some random monster, and mom and dad might have been stuck in Prox forever. Something like this...I couldn't have imagined it turning out this way. You think the same right? Felix?"

As she asked him, Jenna disentangled herself from him and looked straight into Felix's eyes. He wondered if she knew that it was he that was entirely grateful to be allowed to stay a moment in her presence, even after all the lies and secrets between them had been laid bare. 

The entirety of the situation: the golden afternoon light, catching on the delicate needlework, the flowers and jewels, and Jenna--seemed worlds apart from what Felix had imagined. Her expression was calmer than when he first arrived, and the way that she now seemed perfectly comfortable in that luxurious garment sent feelings both of joy and emptiness into his heart. Felix smiled and nodded, knowing that this too was transient.


End file.
